


Songfic: Still Alive

by WyvrnaKindSoul



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Gen, Shattered Hiding in the Night, Suicide/Self harm warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvrnaKindSoul/pseuds/WyvrnaKindSoul
Summary: Songfic/Beginning of Shattered Hiding in the Night.(Warning, Suicide and Self-harm)





	Songfic: Still Alive

_I have changed, I have changed._

_Just like you, just like you._

Nightstar sat on a rock, his memories flooding through his mind like a movie. It reminded him of before it all. Before Ink, before Blue. Before Fennan.

Before Dream.

He sighed, wondering how much his brother has grown.

 

_For how long, for how long must I wait?_

_I know there’s something wrong._

“Dream!”

Nightstar grabbed the knife, seeing the marks on Dream’s arms as he silently cried golden tears.

“Dream, this is the third time this week. You have to stop.” Nightstar started healing his arms, but Dream yanked them away.

“I… I just want to feel what my brother feels…” He sunk into the other skeleton’s arms, the tears not ceasing.

“I don’t think I’m okay…”

 

_Your concrete heart isn’t beating,_

_And you’ve tried to, make it come alive._

 

Nightstar made sure Ink and Blue weren’t around this time. They didn’t need to see Dream in this much pain.

“Dream, trying to empathize with your brother is not the same as  _this!”_  He placed his hand on Dream’s chest, golden blood soaking Nightstar’s hand.

“I just-“ Dream choked a bit on his blood as the wound closed up.

Nightstar hugged him close, “It’s okay Dream, I’m here. I’ll make sure you’ll be okay.”

“Remember our promise Dream?”

_No shadows, just red lights._

_Now I’m here to rescue you!_

“NO!”

Dream closed his eyes as he fell over the cliff. Nightstar tried to grab his hand, but he was already out of reach.

Nightstar jumped after, hoping to catch up before Dream hits the rocky ground below them.

“Nightstar, why do you keep hurting yourself to save me?” Tears filled Dream’s eyes once more as Nightstar eased himself on a soft rock. He had used himself as a body pillow to save Dream.

“Because I care about you, Dream. I can’t bear to see you in this much pain.”

 

_Ooh, I’m still alive, I’m still alive_

_I cannot apologize, no_

_Ooh, I’m still alive, I’m still alive_

_I cannot apologize, no_

“DREAM!”

He was too late.

He watched as the negative apple took over his friend. Nightmare was there too, begging for Dream to stop.

The two were left in pain as the Dream they once knew disappeared in front of their eyes.

 

_So silent, no violence_

_But inside my head so loud and clear_

_You’re screaming, you’re screaming_

_Covered up with a smile I’ve learned to fear_

The cave was silent.

Nightstar breathed heavily as he tried to heal his wound.

Why did he attack him? Didn’t he know they’re friends?

It clicked right then.

_The apple._

The apple he ate was filled with negative energy. It corrupted him like it did Nightmare.

He remembered the pained sounds Dream emitted when Nightstar arrived.

“Well, you just  _had_  to run away huh?” Nightstar heard a voice he knew he had to hate from then on.

 

_Just sunshine and blue sky_

_Is this all we get for living here?_

_Come fire, come fire_

_Let it burn and love come racing through_

He stood over a horizon, his newly repaired cape billowing in the wind, held together by his old pendant.

He looked at the new circlet he made, the pendant he wore when his caped was damaged in the center.

It only reminded him of the second person he lost.

He heard someone arrive behind him, he turned to see his “former” enemy right there.

Nightmare had turned weak and emotionally fragile after what had happened to his brother.

Nightstar sneered at him as he placed on his newly made circlet and walked down the horizon.

 

_Ooh, I’m still alive, I’m still alive_

_I cannot apologize, no_

_Ooh, I’m still alive, I’m still alive_

_I cannot apologize, no_

“I SAID I DIDN’T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME!” Nightstar shouted at Nightmare.

“Nightstar, calm down,” Blue placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “it’s not his fault. You don’t know what he’s been through.”

Nightstar pulled away, “I know  _exactly_  what he’s been through and it  _is_  all his fault.”

Tears filled both Nightmare and Nightstar’s eyes as Nightstar spoke his next words with venom at Nightmare.

_“If it weren’t for you, Dream would still be here!_

 

_I’ve learned to lose, I’ve learned to win_

_I turn my face against the wind_

_I will move fast, I will move slow_

_Take me where I have to go_

Nightmare found Nightstar outside, both had been unable to sleep. He found him looking at a couple of items.

A picture of a monster-human hybrid,

A picture of him with Dream before he ate the apple,

 _Two_  circlets?

Nightstar quickly hid the items as he sensed Nightmare behind him.

“You really need to stop sneaking up behind me like that.” He spat out.

“I-I’m sorry,” He spoke quietly. He noticed a pool of blood where the other skeleton sat.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“T-there’s blood-“

 _“I’m fine.”_ Nightmare backed up a bit.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry for everything…” Nightmare walked away…

Nightstar rolled his eyes but soon turned around. He thought he heard him right.

 

_Ooh, I’m still alive, I’m still alive_

_I cannot apologize, no_

_Ooh, I’m still alive, I’m still alive_

_I cannot apologize, no_

“It’s happening again! INK!”

Blue and Ink struggled to help Nightmare. His corrupted side was trying to take over again.

“H-help!” Nightmare was afraid, afraid he’d turn back into the monster he was for over a century.

“Give him some space.” Ink and Blue heard Nightstar say. He took off his cape, revealing his purple shirt speckled with the same neon blue stars that never left for years.

Confused, the two backed away.

Nightmare looked up, his eyes turning cyan and black substance covering his face.

 _“What do you want?”_  A different voice came from Nightmare’s mouth.

Nightstar knelt down, taking Nightmare’s hand in his own,

And hugged him.

Nightmare was taken by surprise, happy memories coming back.

_The hug felt all too familiar._

He hugged back, tears replacing the substance.

The two soon retreated from the hug, tears in both of their eyes.

“I still don’t forgive you,” Nightstar smiled for what seemed like the first time in years,

_“but I know Dream would want us to reconcile.”_


End file.
